Sailor Moon A Brighter Tomorrow
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: While Usagi visits Mamoru in the United States, a strange new energy appears! Could it be a new enemy, or something worse?


It was a sunny morning as eighteen year old Usagi Tsukino unpacked her clothes in her hotel room. She smiled, looking at the envelope on top of her clothes. It had Mamoru's apartment address written on the front. Underneath the envelope was a picture of her with her closest friends, covered in short messages from them. All wishing her a safe trip.

Still smiling, Usagi looked out the window. _'Mamo-chan. I can't wait to see you!'_

She quickly threw her clothes into the dresser under the TV set, before pulling out a pink sundress, matching shoes, purse, and hair ribbons and got dressed. Smiling, she stood up and looked in a mirror, then grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

An hour later, in Mamoru's apartment…

Mamoru had just pulled breakfast out of the microwave-a hot pocket-when the doorbell rang. With the hot pocket in hand, he walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped at the sight before him, along with his breakfast.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, smiling brightly.

"Usako, why are you here?" He asked softly.

"I missed you."

"You came all the way to America because you missed me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Moon<strong>

**A Brighter Tomorrow**

* * *

><p>In a dark place, a person sits on a throne, hidden in the shadows. A pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness. Three girls, dressed in Sailor Senshi uniforms, walk up to the throne and bow. "What do you want?" The person asks.<p>

The girl in the center rises. "We've sensed the arrival of a powerful starseed, Chaos." She announced. "It is extremely powerful. Powerful enough to even make you invincible."

The girl on the left stood up. "We request more power to retrieve this starseed for you."

Chaos looked at the remaining solider. "What do you have to say about this?"

The last girl slowly stood up. "We should proceed with caution. We do not know who this person is. Whether this person knows the power they possess." She said nervously. "We don't even know where this person is, besides somewhere within this area."

"Find this person!" Chaos shouted, her eyes glowing brighter. "Find out who this is and bring them to me!"

"We will your grace." The three said in unison, bowing again.

* * *

><p>Mamoru watched as Usagi walked around, looking around his apartment. She approved of everything, judging by the look on her face. "Usako…I'm tutoring someone soon."<p>

Usagi turned around. "No worries! I'll stay out of the way! I can even cook something for lunch!"

"Actually, Usako, it might be better if-"

The doorbell rang. Usagi smiled at Mamoru. "I want to meet Mamo-chan's friends." She said, walking over to the door. "Mamo-chan's friends with my friends. I should at least try to be friends with his!"

There was a girl standing there. She was around fourteen years old. She had bright green eyes and long black hair in a braid. She wore a white tank top, a denim skirt, and blue sandals. In her hands was a tote bag with a physics textbook sticking out. "Oh…hello…is Mamoru-kun here?"

Usagi turned around slowly. "Mamo-chan, who is this?"

Mamoru had hoped to avoid this. "Usako, this is-"

"Oh! You're Tsukino-san!" The girl said with a smile on her face. She held out her hand. "My name is-"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined at Mamoru. "You're seeing another woman?" She then started crying. "How could you do this to me? To-"

"This is my cousin." Mamoru said flatly. "This is Chiba Crystal. Her father is my father's brother."

Usagi looked at Crystal, then at Mamoru, and then back at Crystal, noticing the similarities. "OH!" She shouted, before laughing. "I didn't know you had family here!"

"My Dad teaches at the university." Crystal said. "Thanks to that, we get a discount. Not that Mamoru-kun needs it."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're alright in there?" Haruka asked, sitting in the driver's seat of a rental car. Her and Michiru were in the car, watching the apartment building they had dropped Usagi off at.<p>

Michiru smiled. "Haruka, Usagi-chan is perfectly safe with Mamoru-san." She said, looking down at her mirror. It just reflected her face back.

"Still, there's a strange energy here." Haruka said, leaning on the steering wheel. "Even Tomoe-sensei can sense it. We can't be too careful. Still, if we do not get back to Tomoe-sensei's lab soon, Hotaru-chan will worry."

"Aw…I was hoping we could buy some nice adult clothing while we were alone…."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Finally...I finished writing the first chapter...only took me...a few months of being stuck...on the title of all things...<span>**

**I usually don't actually stick the title of a story in the first chapter...but it seems to me that, if this is an anime fanfiction, there should be a place for the opening...so that's where I picture the opening...**

**Today is the 20th anniversary of the Sailor Moon anime..****.makes me feel old...**

**XD**


End file.
